Fobias
by saly arlelt
Summary: En un mundo de fobias, ¿con cuantas podrán convivir nuestros personajes? Primera aparición, ¡Arthur Kirkland y sus espejos!
1. Arthur Kirkland

**H**ola, hoy vengo a presentar un nuevo fic que trata sobre diferentes tipos de fobias. Cada personaje tendrá un fobia como tema para el capitulo pero esto **NO** quiere decir que el mismo la sufra/tenga relacion con ella. Gracias por todo, **¡**espero que os guste y comentad quien quereis que sea el siguiente**!**

_**Arthur Kirkland: Eisoptrofobia**_

**· **

**· **

**· **

**· **

Todo en su casa estaba ya tranquilo.

Por fin habían terminado las mudanzas.

Con una mano agarro el periódico de la mesa, y con la otra el mando de la televisión.

Se sentó en el grande sofá encendiendo el aparato.

Pulsando el numero cinco se dispuso a ver Sherlock.

En la mesita de la esquina, una taza de te humeante le esperaba.

Si, para Arthur Kirkland no había mayor placer en su vida que eso.

Observando detenidamente el lugar, su vista paro en la gran ventana.

Realmente no habían muchas vistas ya que un bloque de edificios tapaba todo trazo de paisajes.

Pero eso a Arthur Kirkland no le importaba.

Dispuesto a seguir con el programa se acomodo mejor en el sofá blanco de su salón.

Pero por la ventana de su nuevo apartamento, observo algo que le dejo helado.

Levantándose rápidamente cerro las cortinas de la ventana con el corazón en una mano.

Tembloroso se hizo una bolita y contó hasta diez.

Habiéndose calmado suspiro, tomándose una de esas tantas pastillas del hospital.

Con pasos decididos salio de el edificio para plantar cara a sus vecinos.

No iba a tolerar espejos en su área de descanso.

Nunca.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**~¿Review?~**


	2. Gilbert Beilschmidt

**!Hola!**~ ¡Estoy aqui antes de lo previsto! Un récord para mi señora que no sube capitulos en años y estoy contenta ^^ Este capitulo, como ya veréis, trata sobre Gilbert, y las cervezas alemanas *^* ¡Si dejáis un review puede que siga subiendo tan rápido como esto! **~Bye ~**

* * *

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt: Atazagorafobia**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Gilbert Beilschmidt es un chico normal.

Entrando en la treintena (aunque lo niegue) cuida de su hermano pequeño.

Este se llama Ludwing Beilschmidt, y es un alemán rubio, otro mas.

Este tiene catorce años, y ahora mismo esta sentado en la televisión junto a su hermano.

Gilbert bebe una cerveza, revisando papeles de su trabajo,

Ludwing le mira curioso, mientras bebe su zumo de naranja.

Nunca ha probado la cerveza.

El mayor se da cuenta de la curiosidad de su hermano enseguida.

Apartando los papeles, se pone enfrente de el y ríe ruidosamente.

_-¡Kesesesesese, West! Estoy seguro que quieres probar la cerveza._

Ludwing se sonroja al ser descubierto.

Con un mano se tapa la cara con sus cabellos despeinados y con la otra se encoje en si mismo

Y con la cabeza hace un gesto afirmativo.

Gilbert vuelve a reír y acerca la cerveza al menor.

_-Venga va, ¡un trago no te matara, no seas miedica West!_

Ludwing coge la cerveza con cuidado y se dispone a dar un trago.

Gilbert le mira expectante.

Ludwing bebe un trago largo de golpe.

Escupe todo encima de su hermano.

Su cara esta asqueada y Gilbert no sabe si reír por su aspecto o llorar por las consecuencias.

_-¡Eso no ha sido asombroso West!_

_-Estaba mala._

_-¡No te olvidaras de este días!_

_-Al final todas las cosas se olvidan. _

_-Kesesesese a mi nadie me olvidara nunca._

_-No lo puedes afirmar._

Gilbert le mira de forma ofendida, y se va a su cuarto corriendo.

En cuanto Ludwing sube, le ve hecho bolita en una esquina.

_-Eres cruel snif West, yo nunca snif voy a ser snif olvidado..._

Ludwing se acerca a el, y rojo, le abraza.

_-H-hermano, si te sirve de consuelo... yo nunca te olvidaria._

Gilbert se gira con lagrimas en los ojos y le abraza mas fuerte.

_-¡Si es que eres un amor West! ¡Nunca me olvides, no quiero ser olvidado!_

Gilbert comenzó a dar besos en todas partes a Ludwing.

Ese dia Ludwing Beilschmidt aprendió a beber cerveza sin que su hermano acabara llorando.

Sobre todo a beber cerveza.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**~¿Review?~**


	3. Ivan Braginski

**¡Hola! **De nuevo, y después de tan solo un día estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Otra vez me he superado, pero realmente creo que lo que me pasa es que cuando tengo inspiración escribo y cuando no... -se rasca la barriga y come galletas- me esfuerzo también! Y si, se que deberia actualizar el fic de Take me out! en vez de estar escribiendo cosas random sobre fobias (quiero ser psiquiatra dsajñkffkñlasd *^*), pero aún no lo he acabado el capitulo nuevo y como que me he quedado en shock **;-; **

**ADVERTENCIA: **En este capitulo puede que haya gore (segun como lo mires) y es triston ;A; No todos los capitulos seran de humor porque realmente me gustan los finales tristes mucho mas que las comedias le gusta matar a los personajes pero no lo dice**.**

Bien, pues espero que lo disfruteis

_**Ivan Braginski: Autofobia**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Sentado en una silla, Ivan Braginski se abrazaba a si mismo.

La habitación no tenia muebles, a excepción de esa vieja y solitaria silla.

Oscuro y sin ventilación eran las mejores palabras para describir esa situación.

Los labios de Iván temblaban, y los mordía fuertemente, haciendo que saliera sangre.

Sus manos estiraban su pelo, y las uñas se clavaban en su cuero cabelludo.

En su cabeza una trenza de pensamientos le envolvía, atormentandole

_Me han dejado_

_Estare solo_

_Tengo frio_

_¿Donde estarán?_

_No quiero quedarme solo_

Su garganta estaba seca, ya no podia gritar mas.

El miedo le habia consumido.

Era tal, que se habia rendido; sentia miedo y seguia sin poder hacer nada.

La soledad le abrazaba por dentro, quemandole las entrañas, congelando sus sentimientos.

Ya no le quedaba nada.

Todos se habían marchado.

La cabeza le dolia, una musica de cuna resonaba en su cabeza.

Recordaba a su familia.

Oh, como les había amado.

Les había regalado su corazón.

Y le habían abandonado.

_¿Que hice mal?_

_¿Porque todo el mundo me odia?_

_Soy un monstruo._

Solo, como los recuerdos olvidados.

Solo, como las horquillas caídas.

Solo, como los muertos.

Y frio.

Y odiado.

Y con miedo.

Sin compañía.

Solo como la oscuridad misma.

Engulléndose en la oscuridad, se tiro al suelo, junto a sus hermanas y amigos.

La sangre del suelo estaba pegajosa y ácida.

Se acerco a Yekaterina gateando, y la abrazo mientras agarraba de la mano a Natalia.

Haciéndose una manta con la carne de Toris y los demás, consiguió dormir un poco.

Cubrirse de sangre le hacía pensar que no estaba tan solo.

Y solo en su habitación de cadáveres se quedo.

Solo, como la vela apagada.

Solo, como el niño que no nace.

Solo, como un pajaro perdido.

Y real.

Y sensible.

Y sin corazón.

Con un deseo.

_**No quedarse solo otra vez.**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**;A; ¿Reviews? Por cada review Ivan tiene un amigo mas ;A;**


	4. Ludwing Beilschmidt

**Hey yo~ **Vengo con otro capitulo de este fic, esta vez el protagonista es Ludwing~ Crei que cada vez me estaban saliendo mas largos hasta que llego este ;A; Es cortito. Lo siento si es muy rollo, pero esque asdfasdfasdf lo he hecho en casa de una amiga a lo rapidisimo y no he tenido tiempo de corregirlo T.T

Para compensar si quereis que haga un personaje en especial, lo hare, pero si no pues continuare con el plan de apariciones que tengo~ Hasta el lunes esperare a que me digais, si no subire el siguiente personaje, su nombre real comienza por A *^*

**Review Guest:** Mexico lo iba a poner pero mas adelante~ Osea ten en cuenta que habran tropocientos capitulos de esto xDDD

_**Ludwing Beilschmidt: Rupofobia**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Hay días, en los que te levantas y no tienes ganas de hacer nada.

En los que nadie quiere que hagas nada.

Esos días, te quedas tirado en el sofá, sin pensar, escuchando música o viendo la televisión.

Bloqueas el móvil, el ordenador esta apagado y nada te puede molestar.

Si es invierno, una taza de chocolate caliente es lo mejor.

En verano no hay nada como quedarse dormido con un ventilador acariciando tu piel.

No hay nada en tu cabeza, ni preocupaciones, ni obligaciones, nada absolutamente.

El problema viene cuando no vives solo.

Si compartes piso con una o mas personas, podría ser que estas no estuvieran descansando.

Podría ser que tuvieran que hacer un trabajo

Si ese trabajo es, por ejemplo, hacer cuentas, no hay problemas.

La verdadera cuestión es cuando ese "Trabajo" contiene ruidos.

En ese caso, tienes que tomar medidas.

Ludwing Beilschmidt es un claro ejemplo a mostrar.

Feliciano Vargas, su compañero de piso, le gusta hacer ruidos.

Ludwing, un hombre ocupado, tiene pocos días de descanso.

Justo como hemos descrito antes, esta tumbado en el sofá, son hacer absolutamente nada.

Este día no tiene trabajo pendiente, y su jefe le ha dado el día libre.

Cuando mas relajado esta, se oye un ruido.

Un ruido estruendoso, que le hace saltar del sofá.

Corre hacia la cocina, irritado, decidido a darle las cuarenta a Feliciano, cuando ve lo que ha pasado.

La cocina esta destrozada.

Hay salsa de tomate por todas partes y fideos por aquí, por allá, y por ahí también.

Feliciano hace el amago de disculparse, pero la mirada de Ludwing lo dice todo.

Como buen alemán no puede dejar la cocina en tal estado, corre a Feliciano de la cocina, y agarra la escoba.

No para hasta la noche.

Y cuando esta ya todo limpio, oye otro ruido.

Por el bien de Feliciano, esperemos que Ludwing no se le ocurra pasar por el baño.

Este esta inundado.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**~¿Review?~**

**Dejad el nombre de quien querais que salga a continuacion si quereis *^***

**Sino el siguiente sera A...**


	5. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**¡Hola! **Aparezco aqui con otro capitulo mas de fobias~ Si bien estos dias no he tardado mucho, CREO, y digo creo que tardare una semana en subir el proximo capitulo, ya que la creación de mi otro fic "Take me out" me esta conllevando graves problemas a la hora de decidir quien sufre ;A; Creo que estara listo para el jueves _Asdfasdfasdf capitulo del mes._

Y también me gustaria decir, que quede en claro que casi ningun capitulo tendra relacion directa con su fobia, es decir, tal y como el capitulo de Ivan es directamente la fobia, el capitulo de, por ejemplo Ludwing es solo un punto de referencia para este mini mini oneshote (no sabe como se dicen este tipo de historias XD) PD: lo he subido antes pero ponia error ;A;

Y me gustaria agradecer tambien a todos los que me estais dejando reviews, me hacen mejorar el dia~ **¡Besos a todos!**

_**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Socerafobia**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Una de las cosas que mas atormentan a Antonio Fernandez Carriedo en estos momentos, es Lovino.

Lovino Vargas, su pareja.

Ya desde hace tres meses que salen juntos.

Solo una frase le ha hecho tener mas miedo que cuando el oso de los pirineos le persiguió durante media hora.

_-Mi padre quiere conocerte._

El sudor corre por su frente.

¿Los padres de Lovino?

¿¡Sus suegros!?

Cagado de miedo era como se sentia.

Tontamente aceptó.

Y ahora se encuentra sentado, delante de un abuelo que dificilmente puede ser el padre de Lovino.

_-Y tu eres... ¿Antonio?_

_-...Si señor._

_-¿Desde cuando sales con mi Lovi?_

_-..._

_-Te he preguntado algo._

_-..._

_-¿Estas bien hijo? Te ves palido._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Antonio sale corriendo hacia el baño, con el corazón a cien.

Lovino va tras suyo, y despues de soltarle la tira de improperios en italiano le acaricia la cabeza

_-Mi padre no es tan terrible Antonio. No te quiere hacer daño._

_-Si, pero..._

_-Pero nada ¡coño! Sal ahí de una maldita vez ¡y no seas miedica!_

Entre empujones y jaladas, Lovino y Antonio llegan al comedor.

En la salita junto a Feliciano, Romulo, su padre, toca la guitarra.

Cantando canciones estupidas logra hacer que a Lovino le de un tic en el ojo.

Al final, su suegro no es tan malo.

Por lo menos no tiene el carácter de Lovino.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**~¿Review?~**

**Por cada review Antonio pasa un noche de bodas con Lovi~**

**Espero que os haya gustado y lo siento por las faltas (no lo he corregido jejeje) ^O^**


	6. Lovino Vargas

**¡Hola a todos! **

Hoy os traigo otro capitulo, y, me ha costado decidir de quien lo haría! He estado pensando mucho, y he dicho, ¿Porque no romanito? Si esque al final va a acabar siendo mi prefe x33 (mentira, no tengo prefes en Hetalia~)

Pero en fin, hoy le toca turno, y espero que lo disfrutéis, y decir que este es un capitulo muy abierto, que se puede interpretar como gustéis, no hay un punto de visto oficial, bueno, ya lo descubriréis, y si alguien no se lee el textazo este esta invitado a preguntar cualquier cosa nwn **~Espero que os guste~**

_**Lovino Vargas: Filofobia**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

-Me gustas

Lovino se quedo de piedra al oír eso.

El sonido de los pájaros que volaban desapareció de un momento a otro.

Ya nada tenía sentido en el mundo.

Un extraño sentimiento en su pecho se iba acumulando.

Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, felicidad, simplemente fue terror.

Con la mirada perdida, escuchaba todo lo que decía el contrario.

-Se por lo que has pasado. Te he estado observando desde la azotea.

Con el corazón en una mano, Lovino salió corriendo de allí.

Sentía que si seguía a su lado, el mundo se caería encima de el.

Corrió durante mucho rato, sin darse cuenta hacía donde se dirigía.

Se paro delante de su escondite, el pequeño cuarto de limpieza del tejado.

Antes de abrirlo, una presencia le llamo la atención.

Otra vez ese sentimiento.

-Te he dicho que te he observado. Sabia que ibas a venir aquí tarde o temprano

-Yo...

-No pasa nada si tu no sientes lo mismo. Solo quería que lo supieses. No estas solo en esto.

Sus brazos le rodearon delicadamente.

Lovino tembló levemente y se aparto rápidamente

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Le miro con miedo, y antes de salir corriendo, pronunció;

-Nunca entenderás a lo que temo en realidad.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**~¿Review?~**

Este capitulo lo dejo a la imaginacion de mis queridos lectores, no quiero poner una pareja fija siempre porque hay que pensar que todos tenemos gustos diferentes, ademas... ahora estoy pasando una crisis de OTPS XD

PD: He subido hoy un nuevo fic entorno a Romano y sus lios basado en un dorama (Hana yori dango, por si lo conoceis) y si os gusta el Prumano o el Spamano, ¡Os invito a pasaros! -se siente extraña al hacer publicidad de si misma 8D-

Hasta la proxima! Espero no tardar mucho porque el proximo fin de semana es el salon del comic en Barna y tengo que darme prisa a acabar un cosplay ;A;

**¡Besos a todos!**


End file.
